1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to security/fire/control systems, and more particularly to a system for preventing unauthorized access to the programming and control features of a fire/security system's remote sensors. The exemplary embodiment of the present invention utilizes an association of transmitter identity/address with a central processor fire control panel/security data base, which in turn is configured to securely program each transmitter with its location and function, or "personality".
The various, individual sensors and central processor/control unit communicate individually via individual, repeatable pseudo randomization algorithms, producing a several bit result. The communicating central processor/control and each sensor must have a match on outgoing/incoming code before the transmitting sensor will accept the programming on its personality. The exemplary embodiment of the present invention also utilizes a randomization seed, which can altered occasionally, to further increase security.
2. General Background Discussion
Most security systems configured for monitoring a perimeter utilize a plurality of individually programmed, remote sensors along said perimeter, with each of said sensors configured to communicate with a central processor/control unit via electromagnetic or optical link or the like. A recognized problem with such system rests with the integrity of the remote sensors, as alteration of their program can be utilized as a method of violating security.
A list of prior patents which may be of interest is presented below:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee(s) Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,855,713 Brunius 08/08/1989 4,581,606 Mallory 03/08/1986 ______________________________________
The '713 patent to Brunis teaches a "Learn Mode Transmitter", teaching a security system whereby a central processing unit self learns the identities of its distributed transmitter sensors, each of said transmitters containing signal conditioning data and a pseudo randomly programmed identity code.
The '713 patent, however, requires that each transmitter be pre-programmed at the factory, which further requires the utilization of additional non-volatile ram or burned-in PROM, which is not required by the present invention. Further if standard, volatile RAM is utilized in lieu of the above, the transmitter must be powered from its time of programming at the factory, via battery and any interruption in power due to burn out of the power supply or battery will result in loss of programming data, and the need for re-programming.
Further, it is believed that the '713 system requires extra modes in order to prevent the transmitters from continually transmitting while in shipment, not only to conserve batteries, but also to prevent dangerous conditions such transmissions may cause when in close proximity or aboard airplanes and the like. Such systems, if not deactivated in transport, have been known to cause false alarms in the security systems of the storage facility, etc.
In addition, if the pre-programmed transmitter of the '713 system were found to be in conflict with an existing programmed address after installation, it must be removed from the system and returned, as the address is fixed, unlike the present invention, as will be further discussed infra.
The '606 patent to Mallory teaches a "Central Monitor for Home Security System" wherein there is taught a system wherein each of the transmitters is programmed with individual information data, which is fed back to the central monitor during an alarm, which is matched with the data in the central monitor's memory for a match, which establishes the monitor and nature of the alarm.
However, the '606 device can be programmed by any unsecured, unauthorized programming device, since no scrambling or authorized identification mode is required; nor does said system contemplate a means to alter access codes for programming of transmitters.
Further, the '606 device requires the utilization of a programming wire which can easily be compromised (unlike the present invention), and which may not be removable when transmitters require magnetic, electromagnetic, or optical means of communication.
There is no JAM command provided with the Mallory device, so a similar programming device to that originally utilized in setting up the system may be later reconnected by an unauthorized user in reprogramming the system, compromising security.
Further, since there is no JAM command provided, the only way for the transmitter to achieve the secure mode of operation against future re-programming is the enclose the electrical programming pins in a secure housing with the addition of a tamper warning sensor, which then transmits the appropriate message, requiring additional hardware, software, and costs, and still do not provide absolute security. This method would also not work in conjunction with a system relying upon non-wire transmission such as magnetic, electromagnetic, or optical transmitter programming means, as it would be impossible to "disconnect" such means fully, and transmission of same for unauthorized programming could occur at a great distance.
Lastly, Mallory has no provision of verifying the data being transferred to the transmitter, either by conversion of scrambling bits or via the re-transmission of programmed information.
3. Summary Discussion of the Invention
The present invention overcomes these prior art problems by providing a system wherein there is provided an association of transmitter identity/addresses with the central monitoring panel, which in turn is configured to securely program each transmitter with its location and function, or "personality".
The present invention is typically utilized with fire/security/control systems, which includes a central monitoring panel interfacing with a plurality of external sensors. The sensors may be configured to provide a wide variety of information in the form of monitoring for smoke, temperature flux, motion or heat detection, intrusion, water flow detection or monitoring, voice dispatch, voltage level monitoring, power meter monitoring, or the like. Other applications may further include time and attendance accounting, building or home automation, process control, remote terminal programming, and the like.
Each of the above receivers in the present embodiment of the invention communicates via wire, radio, or optically with one or more receivers, relaying said information to the fire/security panel, which has the capacity to process said information according to the program, and act upon said information in the appropriate manner.
Each of said sensors must be set up with PERSONALITY information, assigning an identity of the unit amongst the other components in the system, as well as a function, appropriate response, and communication parameters and protocol, including identification/address bits, property/system code(s), frequency channel or spread spectrum channel, transmission timing, as well as input condition(s) and calibration.
It is essential that this initial programming of personality information be accurate and secure, as unauthorized future alteration of same thereafter can be utilized as a means of violating system integrity. The present invention discloses a system for insuring data security, and for preventing unauthorized alteration of the personality program of the sensors, once installed and set.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a system for the secure initial programming of sensory nodes in the sensory array of a monitoring/access/fire/security/control system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a system for securely setting up and communicating with programmable remote components of various data arrays.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a system for securing individual sensory nodes in a sensory/transmitter and central processor/receiver arrangement.